Aquamarine and Garnet: story preview
by falling moonlight
Summary: title sucks. the gems on your wrist and the jewels around your neck are more than what they seem. anceint creatures, they appear human, but is that all? sasunaru, they are gems. naruto the aquamarine, and sasuke the garnet. please read and review.


a/n: this just weirdly came to me and i wanted to write it and post it. it's designed to be a story, but now that its out there. . . i think i might just keep it a one shot. give me** feed back!! SHOULD I CONTINUE, STOP, OR KILL MYSELF!! TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW!!!! **that means quite simply** REVIEW!!!** thanks!

disclaimer: i do not own naruto. . . prick. . .

* * *

the wind traveled through the large branches of the ancient oak, dancing with the emerald leaves. lower, away from the sound of the rustling, laughter encircled the tree as the two teens chased each other around and around, like the sun chasing the moon in the sky and vise-versa. the blond, the sun, tripped on a surfaced root, falling into the lush green grass. the giggle that escaped him turned into laughter as the other boy, the moon, tripped on him in turn, falling on top of him. the boy laughed too, before altering it for a soft smile that he used to gaze at the blond, who had yet to let up his loud laughter. his smile changed into a smirk as he began tickling the boy, watching the crystals that feel from his eyes sparkle in the sun.

_can you hear it?_

the boys lay under the tree, still tangled in each other, content, finding no reason to move. sun escaped down to them through spots and brakes in the waltzing branches and leaves above them. spiky blond hair shifted in the soft warm air, saphire eyes sparkled, and a tan hand reached up, trying to grasp the sunlight, to hold the warmth to himself.

"Sasuke." he murmured, not turning away or moving, he even seemed to stop breathing as he waited for the other to answer him, for some recognition. Sasuke turned his head, staring at him with his deep black eyes. in the Dept's of them, if you looked close enough and hard enough, you could see the slight tint of deep red, but it was faint, and locked far away from the surface.

"Naru-" his velvety voice was cut off by a yell from down the hill, rushing up to them, and the heat and outrage in the voice. Sasuke turned quickly, standing up and looking down the hill to the man that was rushing to them, a shorter younger man to his left side, silver hair in a high pony tail, glasses blocking his features. the other glared dangerously at him, his yellow eyes narrowed in anger.

the blond moved slower, closing his hand on nothing but the air, and lowering it to his chest. he laied there till he knew the two men were on top of the hill before he sat up, and pushed himself to his feet.

_listen carefully. . ._

the snake man stared passed the first boy, ignoring him completely his attention fixed on the blond who moved forward till he was between sasuke and the men. he smiled sadly, not looking back at the other boy, ignoring him completely like he did not't exist, like he was simply a piece of his imagination.

"Naruto-kun you aren't allowed out here." the snake man hissed at him, his pale fingers twitching slightly, his restraint keeping him from inflicting damage in the being before him. Naruto bowed deeply to him schooling his face. he was trying hard to hide his nervousness for the other boy, hoping beyond hope that the other took no interest in him, but he knew it was probably too late. few would see what he was, but orochomaru had a good eye. too good. . .

"I'm sorry, orochomaru-sama." he said, straighting himself up so that he could smile innocently at the man. "it was so beautiful out here." he said, hoping the man would leave it, but he knew better.

_ . . . this sound . . ._

"who is your friend, naruto-kun?" said the silver haired boy, shifting his glasses ever so slightly as he looked passed naruto, to sasuke who had remained silent, unsure of what was going on. naruto blinked confused at him, before turning, and looking at sasuke, but avoided his eyes. he turned back, shrugging.

"black onyx." he said quickly, flinching slightly, but his smile back in place. he looked around. "shouldn't't we be going, i don't feel so well." he added, looking at orochomaru who stepped forward, taking his face in both hands turning it from side to side. he moved his hands up so they were around his eyes and opened his eye lids wide starring into them. orochomaru's frown grew, his eyes livid.

"quickly." his voice was a mixture of a growl and hiss, the hiss winning out, as kabuto through a blanket over him, and orochomaru pulled him back down the hill after him. safely under the blanket(1), naruto sighed softly to himself, smiling sadly again.

_. . . the sound of happiness. . . _

"Naru- NARUTO!" sasuke took a few steps forward as he watched the blond get dragged out into the sun under the blanket, but his path was blocked by the other man, kabuto, before he could reach the sunlight. he cursed, trying to move around him, but he simply stepped into his view again and again.

"kabuto. bring him." the voice of his master made him reach out and grab one of the pale wrists, watching as those black eyes turned to glare at him. he blinked slightly when he thought he saw red, but brushed it off.

"let go of me." sasuek growled, eyes narrowing even more in his dangerous glare.

"you want to go with him, right."he said, kabuto said, gesturing to the way that the now struggling blond was going. sasuke paused, gaze softening slightly as he looked down upon the blond.

"no!!! sasuke- sasuke run!!! Noo!" he howled out, his blue eyes panicky, and wild.he thrashed, but the others grip was too good, too tight, there was really nothing he could do, it was all his fault. he watched his friend walk out into the sun, his pace quickening to catch up with him and his capturer.

at their pace, slower than a run- faster than a walk, they soon came upon the house, both hard looking men and women standing guard outside the granite walls. they watched with dull eyes at the percussion that came by them, most having scars on their features, a few even missing body parts. naruto had given up his struggle, but his back was still turned to his front, his whole body fixated to the two that walked behind him. he did't pay attention to his surroundings, and he did't care for them. the prison was already memorized to him, but sasuke. . . sasuke. . .!

he had no idea what naruto had done to him! he could't help it. he was such a pretty stone, such a rare garnet, who could really blame him. he turned away from him, seconds before they stopped, tearing his bottom lip between white teeth. they had stopped in a darkly lite hallway, and as the door swung open, he shuddered violently, already personalized with the darkness that awaited him.

always darkness. he could't survive in the light.

"wha- NARUTO! NO, NARUTO!" naruto turned quickly, the blanket sliding from his head, showing tear filled dark blue eyes, but it was too late. . .

_. . . crumbling to shattered pieces all around._

the door slammed shut behind him, drowning out the garnets cries. the poor aquamarine was left once again in the darkness, hammering harshly at the padded door, his shrill Cries echoing through out the padded room(2).

* * *

1) aquamarines fade and become dull in the sun. yor not expose to put them out in it.

2) your also not expose to harm gems, or break them, or such.

remember: REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


End file.
